Princes don't babysit
by bvprincess23
Summary: *Read after first story. Sequel to Father of Bra, Granddaughter of Kakkarott.* Bulma has an important business trip with Videl and Gohan. for that particular reason Trunks and Goten go camping leaving none other than the prince of Saiyans to... Babysit!
1. Babysitting?

Babysitting?

"VEGEETA!" Bulma yelled as she walked to the steps. She stood at the bottom and called up for her husband. "-"

"WHAT! What do you want woman!" a very annoyed voice said from behind her. She spun around only to find herself face to face with him.

"Ohh hello Vegeta." she said ever so sweetly. Vegeta sweat dropped at her sudden change in character.

"What do you want, woman?" was his gruff reply. She put a hand on his head. They were now face to face and she looked really annoyed.

"Listen here mister." She growled. "I helped you out last week, when I was really tired, in bed so now you are doing me a favor! Got it!" He gulped then stood up straight.

"Woman I will not be contro-"

"You will if you want that gravity room!"

"I can train outside." He said smirking, (Although he wasn't too sure of himself)

"Fine." she said. She let go of him. She picked up her brief case. "You can just sleep on the couch." she said turning around with a smirk planted firmly on her face. Vegeta groaned and in a flash was in front of her.

"What is it that you want me to do, Woman?" She smiled and patted his hand.

"That's being reasonable, Veggie-chan." He glared at her. "Okay." she dropped his hand and walked to the door opening it she said.

"Trunks and Goten are out camping. I have a business trip to go to with Videl and Gohan-"

He sighed in relief.

"All I have to do is watch Bra, why didn't you just say so." He began to walk to the kitchen.

"Thanks Veggie-chan! Oh and not just Bra you won't mine watching little Panny too right!" she asked hopefully.

He slammed down his cup. He smirked to himself as he remembered the stubborn little girl. It had been a year since then.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure woman." she sighed in relief.

"Oh and before the business trip… I promised to watch little Marron on Tuesday afternoon, thanks Veggie!" and with that she ran to the limo blowing kisses as he ran after to protest watching the daughter of the little bald midget.

He growled to himself.

"Damn that woman." he muttered walking upstarirs to little Bra's room.


	2. Confronting the little ones

****

****

Confronting the little ones

Note: _Pan is 6_

Bra is 5

Marron is 8

Trunks is 14

Goten is 13

Enjoy the story!

Vegeta took a deep breath before opening the door to Bra's room, slowly and quietly he slipped in. He watched as the two girls argued.

"Pannn! Come on! I play Princess all the time with papa and Trunks, you'll like it."

Pan laughed. "Your dad plays princess! What's he, the angry prince?"

"Sometimes he's the Knight."

"Trust me Bra, I won't like this game. I'd rather go play in the gravity room I got a surprise for you dad." she said winking. Vegeta rolled his eyes from his place in the shadows.

"But what will I do!" Bra whined. Pan looked thoughtful then grinned.

"Your right Bra. That was selfish of me. I got a better game. Let's play ninja."

"Oh. Hmmm, okay!"

"Well I think you daddy wants to play too. You can come out Father of Bra, I can sense you!"

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

"daddy!" Bra said surprised. "what are you doing?"

"I was… checking up on you two.."

"Yeah right you were spying on us." said Pan crossing her arms across her chest.

"I was not!"

"Were too"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WERE TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WERE TOO!"

"WA-

Bra, what's so funny."

Bra got up from her laughing fit on the floor.

"You two are older than me, but you act like kids." She said giggling. Vegeta and Pan both blushed but covered it up.

"It's not my fault your dad can't act his age." Pan mumbled

"What!" he exclaimed. "Your one to talk…" he closed his eyes remembering something that would anger her. He smirked"… Little girl"

"I AM NOT LITTLE" She yelled.

"Oh yes you are!" he taunted. Pan's face got tomato red and she opened her mouth to yell something (totally in appropriate) but was cut off by Bra.

"Daddy, that's not very nice. You gotta 'poligize to her!" She said stubbornly. Vegeta knew there was no arguing with her.

He mumbled something.

"CAN'T HERE YOU PAPA!"

"Sorry! Ok!" he said stomping out

Pan laughed.

"See told you he can't act his own age!"

Vegeta poked his head in the door.

'Can too!" He said before shooting out.

"CANNOT!" Pan yelled down the empty halls.

"Damn!" she mumbled walking into Bra's room. She smirked evilly.

"So how's about that game Bra…"


	3. Games and dinner

****

****

Games and dinner

Vegeta sighed as he walked into the living room and flicked on the tv.

_'Boy that Pan sure is a pain in the ass'_ he thought to himself. He could already tel that 3 days was going to be way too much. At least on that last day he would have trunks and Goten and he could always force them into babysitting with him.. Couln't he.

He groaned as he heard the little steps running down the stairs. He closed his eyes._ 'Maybe, just maybe if I ignore them they'll go away!' _he thought to himself.

"Papa!" came Bra's little voice. When his eyes stayed closed and he didn't move she spoke again.

"PAPA! Are you sleeping papa?" She questioned walking up to him. _'This is bad.' _he thought to himself. '_I can't sense Pan'_

Vegeta suddenly startled Bra by opening his eyes and reaching out. He picked her up and put her in his lap.

"Bra." He said quietly. "Where. Is. Pan." Bra smiled up at him showing all her teeth.

"I can't tell you Papa. Sorry. I am sworn to secrecy!" she said doing a motion to show that she was zipping her lips.

"Bra." He repeated, louder this time. "Please tell me where she is." Bra shook her head no. They heard a knocking sound doing a beat." Bra smiled.

"I can tell where she is now Dady. She is upstairs.." Bra took a deep breath and braced herself for a loud scream. :In your room Papa." The room was silkent… for a split second.

"WHAT?" Vegeta raced upstairs with Bra right behind him. When he got to his room he no longer sensed Pan. He turned around and found Bra was no longer there and she was hiding her Chi also. He growled to himself, took a deep breath and opend the door. When he did he found that everything seemed to be in it's place… seemed. He opend his draw and found something missing. He angrily growled. He turned to the door to see a smirking Pan holding out the key…. To his gravity chamber.

"Give it back pest!" he growled glaring at her. She shook her head.

'No, no, no! I don't think you get it Uncle Veggie." she giggled. "You gotta come get it from me!" and with that she took off leaving the baffled Vegeta to chase after.

He turned many corners of capsule corp. He followed using her sent since she had had done a good job of suppressing her power. He finnaly caught up to her when she walked into Trunks room. He hid his power and watched as she made precassions making sure he did not follow even though he was right in the room with her. He would have laughed but he had to keep his cover. He watched as she sighed in relief thinking he hadn't followed. She opend one of trunks draws and looked through his stuff.

"Hahaha!" she laughed. "Trunks has a journal!" she laughed opening his bvook and looking inside.

Dear Journal,

Bra is getting on my last nerve! She keeps telling me how much dad loves her. Well why should I care! I train with dad everyday! I get respect… most of the time. Well Goten asked if I'm bringing Bra with me tonight to play with Pan…. I guess I don't have much of a choice.

Ha! I remember the last time that Pan came over! Her and dad sparring I never see him so excited unless he's sparring with Goku-san. Heh! She's almost stronger than me, and she is stronget than Bra…. But probably because Mom wants her more focused on school then training….. If only I was that lucky. Dad sure does beat ne up nowadays…. Well till next time…. Going to visit little Panny and Goten (I would never call her little to her face she would reck me) next time!

Pan laughed. Oh yes she would reck him hehehe!

Vegeta read the book and decided he would rermember all of it… just in case. Pan tossed it back in the draw and continued to ponder through. She sighed and stood up, oblivious to the fact that Vegeta was right behind her.

He quickly snatched her up.

"HEY! Put me down!" The girl angrily yelled. He held her upside down by her foot and laughed at her squirming. He outstretched his hand in front of her.

"Give me the key!" he said. She suddenly stopped squirming and began to laugh. He groled and brought her leg up so jher upside down face was in fron of his face. She stopped laughing and squirmed more.

'Put me down1" she cried. She gave him a sad face and it was adorable… but his gravity room was at stake.

"Where is the key?" he asked.

She crossed her arms across her ches.

'I though you would figure it out by now… I gave it to Bra, but you'll never fing her!" she huffed out, "Now put me down!" he smirked and swung her over his back like a garbage bag. Her face was against his back. She banged on his back with her fist.

'PUTMEDOWN! PUTMEDOWN! PUTMEDOWN!" she yelled.

"Pleaze! I'm not letting you get away again." he said while he searched for Bra.

Pan smirked. "Give up. You aren't gonna find her!" she said. She wasn't so sure though. Bra was real lousy at the game of hide and seek.

Vegeta opend the closet door to find Bra sitting down with her hands over her eyes.

"Nice hiding spot!" Vegeta said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bra giggled as she too was swung around his shoulder. After he put the key in his pocket he made his way to the kitchen.

"Dinner time!" he called. He dropped Bra on the floor and held Pan upside down by the ankle.

'Put! Me! Down!" she cried out in outrage. Vegeta thought for a second. A Grin crawled onto his face.

"Beg." was the simple asnser he gave back.

"Never!"

"Beg!"

"Never!"

"Beg."

"NEVER!"

"Beg."

"NEVER!"

He smirked and dropped her two on the couch. She syuck her toungue at him and waited as he well… tried to cook. After a few hours of trying to cook Vegeta gave up and called for pizza.

"Hello."

"Pete's pizzaria, how m,ay I assist you."

"I would like…. 20 pizza's."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Yeah! I know, but the woman put me onj a diet."

"wha-what!"

"I expect that pizza order in less then 30minutes or Its free I believe. Also 6 orders of chicken, thank you bye!"

Basically the pizza guy freaked out got it there late and they got free pizza.

Vegeta sighed as he patted his stomach after 10 pizza pies. Pan had 5 ½ while Bra had 4 ½ .

"Bed time for brats!" Vegeta announced.

Pan and Bra smirked at each other.

"You know what that means daddy…." Bra began.


	4. Tell us a story!

****************************

_"__**Tell us a story!"******_

"…..STORY TIME!" The two girls chorused together. Vegeta looked absolutely horrified.

"No! no, no, no! absolutely no!" Pan and Bra looked at each other and when they turned back to face him their eyes were big and unshed tears filled them. Their bottom lips began to tremble.

'Buuuuttt Daddddyyyyyyyyy!" Bra whined staring at him with her big blue (tear filled) eyes.

"Pleaseeee, uncle Veggiee…" whined Pan, her black eyes shining with tears.

Vegeta turned away.

"Never! Never! Never! I will not let you Subdue me with your tears.

About 10 minutes later Vegeta sat on the bed cursing to himself about how he was letting 2 little girls control him. Bra and Pan skipped into the bedroom looking identical in their Black and Pink pajamas, that is if you overlook the Hair difference and the fact that Pan wore an orange bandanna. They hopped onto the bed and got under the covers next to each other. They looked up at him with pure innocence in their eyes, he snorted in reply.

"Okay!" Bra said handing him a book. "Daddy read this book." Vegeta took one look at the book and chucked it out the window.

"I refuse to read, 'The puffy Princess', it is degrading." He said looking away with his nose in the air.

"But dadd-" Bra was silenced by Pan's hand.

'Find then, Uncle Vegeta make up a story and tell us." she demanded. He turned back around raising an eyebrow at the challenge.

'Fine then." He said. He cleared his throat and began.

"Once upon a time there was an… errr….. Little boy named.. Umm…Kakkarott, yeah that's right. Once upon a time there was a little boy named Kakkarott and he… was so weak his planet sent him to a planet called earth. This planet was full of sniveling weaklings so he belonged there and he met a beautiful woman named Bul-"

"Wait!" said Pan cutting into the story. "This is just Grandpa Goku's life through your eyes" Vegeta hmmphed.

"Yeah so what?"

"We want a storyy daddy! Not real life…" Bra whined!

"Yeah! that's cheating!" Said Pan.

'Alright1 alright!" Vegeta said putting his face into his hands.

'Ummmm….. Once upon a time there was an evil monster named…. Darbra." (well Vegeta isn't very good with making up names and was hoping that the two had never heard of him.) when they made no response to the name Vegeta continued his unplanned story.

"he flew all around the galaxy and he umm ate children little girls… he umm… he ripped their flesh up and from their skin he liked away the blood and swallowed their skin whole and he used their bones as tooth picks to pick away everything and he bathed with their eternal organs and…." Vegeta paused as he realized the covers were pulled over both girls heads.

" S-S-Stop the ST-Story daddy! Too scaryyyy!" Bra whimpered. Pan did nothing but continuously kicked him for the creepy story. Vegeta smirked, but began a new story.

"Once upon a time there was-"

"A princess!" Bra interrupted crawling out from under the covers.

"No!" Pan said coming up as well. "A skilled knight or Nooo! A ninja."

"Make the princess have long beautiful blue hair!" Bra said

"And make the ninja a girl with black hair."

'ALRIGHT ALRIGHT JUST BE QUIET!" Vegeta said annoyed.

Bra and pan covered their ears in alarm to his yelling.

"Geez Uncle Veggie, we'll be quiet, Hold your horses!" Pan squeaked.

"What? I don't have any horses!" Vegeta said in a confused tone. Pan shook her head and Bra laughed. Vegeta sighed, she was just like the woman always saying things that made no sense.

"any way. There was once-"

"No daddy! Once upon time!" Vegeta grumbled something and restarted, again.

"ONCE UPON A TIME There was a beautiful Princess with Blue hair. She had a best friend who was a ninja with Black hair. There was even a Prince that her parents were making her marry his name was Prince-"

"TRUNKS!" Pan yelled excitedly. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Prince Trunks. But princess Bra wanted to marry someone she loved like the knight umm… "

"GOTEN! Said Bra lying back down. Vegeta blinked questionably but continued without any response.

"Knight Goten but her Parents would never allow her to lower herself to marry some low class warriors son. So they forbid it. One day Princess Bra ran away and Ninja Pan helped her. While doing this they came across Prince Trunks and his knight Goten. The prince was nice but not her true love. A giant umm monster thing-"

'Dragon!" Pan called out sleepily placing her head on the pillow.

"A giant Dragon and it attacked the two woman. Umm… Prince trunks saved Ninja Pan and Knight Goten saved Princess Bra. And the two slayed the Dragon and umm got married to their TRUE Love's. The end. Happily ever after, yada, yada, yada!" Vegeta glanced back at the two girls sleeping beside him and smiled two himself. Then he frowned and sighed.

With Marron joining them tomorrow, he knew he would have to go through hell!

'Oh boy!' He thought walking to his own bedroom to sleep.

(A/N= Good luck to him…. He'll need it, Pleaseeee review!)

****


	5. Saiyans can't cook

**Saiyan's can't cook**

Vegeta groaned as a bright light stung his eyes. He slowly sat up hoping that the day before had all been a horrible dream and Bulma would be right next to him. No such luck. He sighed and began to leave the room heading down the hall to the main bathroom. He walked in eyes half closed he bumped into the sink.

"Daddy! We hab to shpit out da toobtthpaste mooveee!" Bra's voice came out muffled thanks to the tooth brush that lay in her mouth. Vegeta opened his eyes and moved out of the way as the two girls finished brushing their teeth.

Pan gave him a big, Eeevillll (yeah that's right Eeevillll, worse than evil!) smile.

"Soooo, what'cha got planned for us today, Uncle Veggie." She asked crossing her arms over her chest. He grunted and escorted them out of the bathroom.

When they were finally gone he washed his face and was about to use the bathroom when the bathroom door creaked open slowly. He turned around keeping one hand down to hold up pants.

"What do you two want now?" he managed through clenched teeth.

Bra blinked at him.

"Dadddyyyyy! I gotta use the bathroom." she said shaking up and down. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He bent down and began to unbutton her pants when they heard a scream from down the hall. Vegeta jumped up and began to run when he stumbled over his already falling pants. He mumbled to himself keeping one hand on his pants he ran to where the scream was. He saw Pan on the floor, when she saw him she scrambled up onto his leg and pointed to a corner.

"DO something! Do something!" she yelled.

"ABOUT WHAT?" he yelled back.

"THAT!" he looked to where she was pointing and it took all his common sense to not tear his hair out.

"A BUG! A DAMNED BUG, THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE YELLING ABOUT?"

"ARE YOU GONNA KILL IT OR NOT!" She yelled looking up at him with pleading eyes. He sent a small chi blast killing the bug and shook her off.

"Are you happy!" he yelled angrily. She smiled.

"Thank-you!" she said scurrying off. He turned around feeling he needed to reward himself with a nice long bath. There stood Bra still shaking. He sighed and picked her off, walking back to the bathroom with calmness (or at least as much as he had left.)

When they finally made it back to the bathroom he began to unbutton her pants again when he noticed she wasn't shaking anymore. He chose to ignore it and when he was done stood up waiting for her to use it. She just stared at him with wide eyes then spoke softly.

"Daddy…"

"What is it Bra?"

"… I don't have to go anymore.."

*through clenched teeth* "What do you mean you don't have to use it anymore.?"

"I…. I couldn't hold it… I already did….."

Vegeta took a shaky breath to calm himself down and mentally counted to 10 before speaking.

"Take off your clothes and get in the bath."

Bra let out a silent sigh of relief and began to undress before stepping into the large bathtub. After filling it with water an undressed Vegeta joined her.

He began to wash both their hair and was beginning to relax.

"UNCLEEEE VEGETAAAAAAA!" Pan hollered through the empty house.

"IF IT IS ANOTHER LITTLE BUG YOU CAN SQUASH IT YOURSELF!" he yelled back.

"IT'S NOT! COME HERE!"

"TAKE CARE OF IT YOURSELF BRAT!"

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" She yelled back with a hint of annoyance in her voice. When he didn't answer she decided she knew what to do.

"UNCLEEEE VEGETAAA! HELP! COME HERE NOWWW! UNCLEEE VUHHHGEEE-" She stopped in the middle of his name as if she had been cut off.

Vegeta rushed down the stairs in a bath towel, carrying a naked, giggling Bra. He wasn't very happy at the sight before him when he stopped in the den. Pan sat on the couch looking at the TV. Without even looking at him she spoke;

"There is someone at the door. You should probably get it." He growled at her.

"AND *sigh* why could you not answer it!" She turned around looking at him with innocent eyes.

"Mommy told me to never answer the door without an adult." she said lightly. He only growled and walked to the door, yanking it open.

"What?" he said before seeing who it was.

There stood a wide eyed Juuhachigo (18) and Krillin carrying a sleeping Marron. Vegeta stared at them wide eyed.

18 spoke up first. She spoke keeping her eyes on Vegeta's boots, not wanting any eye contact probably having something to do with him wearing nothing but a towel and you have to admit, Vegeta had a body. But she had to be faithful to her husband, so she looked away.

"Is… Bulma home? She said we could leave Marron here tonight." Vegeta only stared and it was Pan (who was watching the whole time with a smirk on) who answered.

"No." she said in an angelic voice. "Bulma is on a business trip with my parents and left Vegeta here with us and said Marron could stay too." she said giving a smile.

"Oh… is that so.. Well then, she hasn't woken up nor has she had breakfast her bed time is 9:30." she said handing her to Vegeta who finally decided to speak.

'What do you mean bed-time. The darned woman said 1day!" He said holding back the urge to yell.

"Yes." said 18 who was now smirking. "1 day means the night too." she walked into the house and placed Marron on the couch, leaving a bag next to her. "Good luck!" and in a flash, she was gone leaving a speechless Vegeta and a laughing Pan and Bra.

About ten minutes later, Vegeta came in (FULLY DRESSED) carrying (A FULLY DRESSED) Bra, who trailed behind him. He began to walk out the door, hoping to do some training. NO. SUCH. LUCK. He was stopped when Pan walked up to him with an eyebrow raised and her arms across her chest. He raised a menacing eyebrow and she shook her head disapprovingly.

"What kind of a babysitter are you? And what kind of a Saiyan are you? I think you are forgetting something very important called BREAKFAST!" He glared down at her.

"I am NOT a babysitter! I got scammed into this by that Onna and you two brats. And second I did not forget breakfast," he smirked "I was gonna grab some for myself." pan scolded, then frowned and pretended to pout.

"Didja' hear that bra, your daddy was gonna let us starve!" Bra looked at her father with her eyes bright and wide, sparkling with admiration.

"No he wasn't… right papa?" she squeaked out. He glared at the now triumphant Pan and stomped into the kitchen mumbling to himself. He then barked out;

"What do you want to eat." Pan had (of course) inherited Goku's appetite. And began to list her many favorite breakfast choices,

"French toast, and pancakes, and scrambled eggs but not too scrambled and don't burn the and cereal and rice and…." she stopped and went wide eyed as she looked at Vegeta who was momentarily trying to figure out the Oven, "OHHH NOOO!" she howled dramatically. Vegeta looked up confused.

"What?" he asked walking over to her. She looked up looking (drrrrramatically) in despair.

"SAIYAN'S CAN'T COOK! I'M GONNA STARRRRRRRRVVVVEEEE!"


	6. Getting started

_**Getting started**_

"Shhh, you're gonna wake the other brat!" Vegeta hissed pointing to Marron. Pan stomped her foot.

"I don't care I want breakfast, _**edible**_ breakfast and we both know you can't cook." she said glaring. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Well, we will figure something out just be quiet!" he said and turned to lead the way to the kitchen.

"Ohoo boy!" she said following "this'll be good!"

"Oh, shut it!" he growled back.

They stepped into the kitchen and Vegeta stared at the things around him. Bra crawled onto the counter and reached into the cupboards. She took out the pancake mix and shoved it into her father's face.

"Here daddy! Make this!" he looked at it and then nodded.

"This can't be too hard!" he declared. He took out a pan and turned on the stove. He accidentally turned on the wrong burner and ended up burning his hand. Pan laughed hysterically as he glared at her. He grumbled to himself before placing the pan onto the burner. He poured the powder into the pan.

"Pfft, cooking is easy!" he announced. Pan stared at him and Bra shook her head. Pan decided to speak up and tell him how much of an idiot he was.

"Your appost ta put it in a bowl and put stuff in it, duhh! Even I knew that!" Vegeta growled at her words before dumping out the contents of the pan (No pun intended).

"Bra, throw me another box of pancake mix." He called getting down a bowl. Pan (the person!), who had joined Bra in sitting on the counter, spoke instead.

"Uhh, we may have a slight problem, Uncle Veggie." she said. He turned to face her raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, and he was honestly afraid of the answer he would get back. Bra answered.

"We don't have no more mix papa, we gotta make it from scratch."

"What?"

"Hey that might actually be, ya know, not so bad, except harder. But me and Bra still want Pancakes.! It'll be fun!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, papa! We can all work together and cook like mama does!"

"WHAT?"

"Well, it doesn't necessarily gotta taste like Aunt Bulma's food, cuz well, gross! But we can still cook! And Uncle Vegeta you can be the *Giggle* Substitute Mommy!"

"**WHAAAAAAAT?"**


	7. Pancakes

**Pancakes**

_**Last time:**_

"We don't have no more mix papa, we gotta make it from scratch."

"What?"

"Hey that might actually be, ya know, not so bad, except harder. But me and Bra still want Pancakes.! It'll be fun!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, papa! We can all work together and cook like mama does!"

"WHAT?"

"Well, it doesn't necessarily gotta taste like Aunt Bulma's food, cuz well, gross! But we can still cook! And Uncle Vegeta you can be the *Giggle* Substitute Mommy!"

"**WHAAAAAAAT?"**

_**Now:**_

"Shhhhh! Uncle Veggie! You'll wake Marron!" Pan complained.

"Daddy! You has to be quieter! Really, you don't gotta scream!" Bra said impatiently.

Vegeta looked at Pan, glaring hard.

"Don't EVER call me that again!" he growled. "I am not a _Substitute mother_. Got it Brat!"

Pan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Uncle Vegeta." she said with a huff Bra turned around in her place on the counter to face the cupboards.

"I'll get the white stuff that mommy uses!" she called out.

"It's called flour Bra!" Pan said turning with her. They began to take stuff out while Vegeta opened and closed the Oven trying to figure it out.

After a while they got out a bowl and began to decide what to put in the Pancake mix.

"First we have to put flour!" Bra said filling the bowl with the white content. Vegeta only nodded.

"Next we add sugar!" Pan said pouring in way over a cup of sugar.

"Aren't you only supposed to add a little sugar?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Pan said "But that's how Auntie Bulma makes it, I want it to taste really good! Or would you rather it taste like Aunt Bulma's?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Vegeta almost shuddered at the though because face it, Bulma is a really bad cook.

"Don't forget the eggs!" Bra cried out holding up the tray with a wide smile. Vegeta gave her a quick smile…. But not quick enough.

"I saw that!" Pan yelled. Vegeta glared at her but otherwise remained silent.

Bra jumped on the counter and dropped in three eggs.

Just like that.

She dropped them in.

Pan smacked her forehead.

"Brrrraaa! Your suppost'a break the eggs!" she said dragging out the name. Bra made her mouth in the shape of an O. She then began to crush and break the eggs in the bowl, shell and all.

"Thank you!" Pan said in a relieved voice before joining her. Vegeta stared at the two… some part of what they were doing didn't seem right to him but, what did he know about cooking. He just wanted to get this over with without waking the other brat and go train in his damned G.R.

"Wow! Papa was right!" a voice said from the doorway. "Saiyan's really can't cook!"

(**a/n-**_ So sorry! It's really been a while! Don't worry, much more chapters coming, I have everything planned out! Story ends in probably 3-6 chapters though. Enjoy this short chapter! The next one will be longer!)_


	8. Marron vs Vegeta

**(A/N-**_ I just posted this because I owe it after the long wait on this story and I wanted to pass on a message [see the bottom note] to some readers, enjoy!)_

_**Marron vs. Vegeta**_

"Wow! Papa was right!" A voice said from the door way. "Saiyan's really can't cook!"

The three looked at the 8 year old girl that stood with her arms crossed looking across the kitchen.

"Whaddya mean?" Bra asked removing her hands from the mix. "We did it right!"

"No you didn't." She said shaking her head. "You're supposed to take out the egg shells!"

She moved across the room and dumped out the bowl of… err… pancake mix(?) into the trash bin.

"Don't you people know anything about cooking? Have you ever even stepped into a kitchen?" She ranted placing the bowl down.

"Ermmmm…"

"Well…"

"Shut up, Brat!"

(Thank a guess who said what!)

Marron rolled her eyes, then turned to the other two girls smiling.

"Hey Bra, Pan, wanna watch some TV?" She asked cheerily skipping back into the Briefs living room.

"Sure!" The girls chorused jumping off the counter. Marron made a face.

"You should probably wash your han-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WATCH TV?" Vegeta yelled, clenching his fist. "I THOUGHT YOU DAMN BRATS WANTED BREAKFAST!" Marron crossed her arms across her chest.

"Of course we do, Mr. Vegeta! But _you are_ the adult her, that's you're job!"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT? I CAN'T COOK!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"DAMNIT, ANSWER ME!"

"NO!"

"ANSWER ME CHILD!"

"NOO!"

"NOW!"

"NOOOOO!"

"ARGHH!" Vegeta shouted throwing his hands up in defeat.

Marron shot him a big smile before turning to go into the living room.

"Remember! No egg shells in the batter!" Pan called back with a smirk as her and Bra followed Marron out.

Vegeta growled in return before turning back to look at the stove.

'_Now… how the hell does this contraption work?…'_

_**~*In the living room~***_

The three girls sat in the living room watching the TV, all sprawled out on the floor. They soon relaxed and no sooner did they hear…

_**[Boom!]**_

"DAMNIT!"

The girls rushed into the kitchen to see Vegeta standing there fighting a fire with the broom.

Pan's jaw dropped open while Bra squealed in delight jumping up and down about how her father looked like he was fighting the dragon from the story. Marron shook her head before going to the sink and spraying water on the now destroyed stove. She sighed irritably.

"Anymore genius suggestions?" Vegeta growled at her.

"Why not try something easier?" The 8 year old suggested turning around to face him.

"Like what? I already told you- there is nothing in the world that a Saiyan can actually cook!"

"My daddy can cook!" Pan interrupted. Vegeta glared at her.

"So can mine!" Bra added. They all looked at her.

"No he can't! He even said so himself, my daddy is the only Saiyan in the whole world," Pan outstretched her arms as an example, "Who can cook!" Bra crossed her arms over her chest in a Vegeta like way, and pointed her nose in the air in a Bulma like way.

"No way! My daddy can do it waayy better!" She announced. Vegeta smirked and Pan rolled her eyes.

"Suuuurreeee!" She said, making sure to stretch the word out. Bra glared at her but Marron interrupted before a fight or argument could break out.

"Well, fine Bra! Since you think you're daddy can do it, he will!" Vegeta frowned and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure of that?"

Marron smiled up at him innocently.

"Because Bra knows you will, right Bra?"

"Yep!" Bra said smiling at her father. Vegeta grunted.

Marron began to walk out of the kitchen with the two Saiyan's walking in front of her.

"Try something easier… like milk shakes! Even I could do that!" she called to him in a cheery voice. Vegeta groaned but walked towards the fridge.

The girls settled onto the couch and clicked the TV back on.

"Ohhhh!" Bra squealed, "I love this sho-"

_**[Crash! Booom!]**_

"SHIT!"

The girls jumped up and ran into the kitchen. The sight before them was unlike anything they had ever seen and how it had happened in under a minute, they had not one clue.

The blender was on spinning around at an unexplainable speed, the contents of it flying around the room, splattering every wall. From the wire of the blender their were small blue flames coming up, getting bigger by every passing second. The counter had milk soaking it and their was shattered glass from a milk container all around the floor. Vegeta stood still next to the counter watching the flames rise with an expressionless face.

At first none of them moved, but after a quick second, they all began movements at once. Pan ran to the closet for a broom to clean up the glass but pulled out a crispy one. The same one Vegeta had used to fight the earlier flames.

"Damnit!" she mumbled.

Bra began to cry at the sight of fire (It wasn't cool now because her daddy wasn't fighting them off). Marron's first action was to run up to the blender, covering her face with an arm. She then did the first thing that came to mind… She knocked it off of the counter. This ceased the food splattering but the fire continued to rise.

Pan ran to the sink and turned the faucet up higher and higher while Marron sprayed the fire away.

Soon the flames were quieted down and Marron was furious. She stamped her foot and growled quite threateningly.

"Can't you do anything right?" She yelled at Vegeta, who was now by his daughter's side. He stood up.

"Me?" He shouted back. "This is your fault brat! I am a Saiyan Prince, I shouldn't be doing chores! You're lucky I haven't left to go train in my gravity chamber!"

Marron glared at him and then took a deep breath.

"How about cereal. Mr. Vegeta. You can't _Possibly_ mess that up." she assured.

"Hmmph!" he replied.

"Just make sure to put the milk inside the bowl!" she reminded him.

Vegeta walked over to where the fridge was and held it open for her to see.

"There is no milk genius!" He informed her.

"And who's fault is that?" He shot her a glare which she sent right back.

"I still want pancakes!" Bra reminded him.

"WE ARE NOT TRYING THAT AGAIN!" Marron yelled quickly.

"Why don't we just make some instant waffles? All you have to do is pop them in the toaster." Pan said innocently.

Vegeta and Marron turned slowly to look at her, before they both yelled in synch;

"YOU MEAN THERE WERE INSTANT WAFFLES IN THE FREEZER THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!"

"Of course I did!" Pan began. "I told Bra." Vegeta turned slowly to face his daughter and took a calming breath before speaking shakily (due to the anger),

"Bra… did you know about this?"

"Yep, daddy!" She said standing, "I did!"

"Well why didn't you tell me?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"You never asked." She answered timidly.

Vegeta muttered some curses as he made his way to the freezer and pulled out a few boxes of Waffles.

He popped some (a lot) into the microwave and four others into the toaster. He smirked to himself, satisfied.

"There!" he said turning around. "Now what do you want to dri-" He paused as he realized he was standing in an empty room.

"Oh Dende, please help me!"

_******  
(a/n-**__ … I don't really have all that much to say… I'm really tired(?) Anyway I was just going to say please see my profile, you don't have to read the whole thing, just scroll down to __**"**__**My stories**__**"**__ because I won't be updating anything for a while, just see that for specific details. I can't believe I was writing this since 10:00 P.M. I have completely lost my mind and I was up all night yesterday reading Fanfics… I'll probably do it again tonight. I hope this chapter was long enough to satisfy I was too sleepy to write more…! Thanks, till next time! _


	9. The wonder of permanant markers!

_**(a/n-**__ Sorry, longer chapter tomorrow, but for now this is all I got. Its been a while though, I can say that!__**)**_

_**The wonder of permanent markers!**_

_**Last time:**_

_"Bra… did you know about this?"_

_"Yep, daddy!" She said standing, "I did!"_

_"Well why didn't you tell me?" he asked through clenched teeth._

_"You never asked." She answered timidly._

_Vegeta muttered some curses as he made his way to the freezer and pulled out a few boxes of Waffles._

_He popped some (a lot) into the microwave and four others into the toaster. He smirked to himself, satisfied._

_"There!" he said turning around. "Now what do you want to dri-" He paused as he realized he was standing in an empty room._

_"Oh Dende, please help me!"_

_**Now:**_

"BRATS! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?" Vegeta's yell echoed through the entire house. He heard a giggle, and he was more than sure it was from Bra, and then a shhh-ing sound, most likely from Pan. He shook his head sensing that the two older girls had masked their powers, but his daughter hadn't.

"I know where you are." he mumbled opening the broom closet in the kitchen.

Pan and Marron looked down in shame but Bra giggled again and put her two arms up motioning for her father to carry her.

Vegeta sighed as he picked up his daughter. He smirked at Marron who was glaring at him as they got up.

"Now, as I was saying, what do you want to drink?"

Marron and Pan gave no response and Bra offered only a giggle. Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes trying to focus and push away the angry thoughts.

"Hey daddy… why is the toaster on fire?" Bra asked poking his head.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Pan groaned. Vegeta's eyes shot open and landed on the toaster which had burst into flames. He brought one hand up and smacked his face.

'_How did the woman talk me into this? I wont be SANE by the time she comes back!'_

"Hello! Are you just gonna let it burn?" Marron yelled pulling on his pants legs. Vegeta growled and stomped over to the sink and then proceeded to spray the water onto the toaster.

When he was done, Bra was clinging to him, arms around his neck and the other two girls were glaring at him.

"Wow Uncle Veggie! You're the first person I ever met that could mess up INSTANT WAFFLES!" Pan sighed in what sounded like exasperation. Vegeta opened his mouth to respond but closed it again, setting his jaw and kept his anger in check. He placed Bra on the floor and then through gritted teeth said,

"Why don't you three go play QUIETLY in the living room while I figure something out?"

Pan smiled.

"Okay, Uncle Veggie, we'll go play quietly… I know the perfect game!" she said batting her eyes. She then grabbed Bra's hand and ran out the room calling;

"Come on Marron!"

As Marron raced out the room Vegeta stared at the doorway wondering what in hell he just caused.

After 15minutes of searching for something to feed the girls, Vegeta finally decided to just slice up some freaking fruit and serve it to them on a damned silver platter!… or so he worded it.

Vegeta walked out the kitchen, completely ready for whatever horrors awaited him. Basically, he was holding a spatula in front of his face.

"Alright! Where are you thre-" Vegeta paused in shock when he saw his daughter on the floor watching TV. He walked up to her quietly and picked her up holding her arms length away. She smiled at him making his eyebrow twitch.

"Bra," he said slowly. "What the hel- I mean… what happened to your face?"

She blinked and shrugged. "We were playing a game and Pan put Indian signs on my forehead… can you take it off daddy, it looks weird?"

Vegeta sighed.

"I was planning on that."

_**5 minutes later:**_

Vegeta growled as he continued to wipe Bra's face with the bar of soap, but nothing happened and the markings did not even fade.

He growled one last time in frustration before flinging the bar of soap across the room. The end result was that it went right through the window, breaking the glass.

Bra blinked and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Is it off daddy?" she squeaked. Vegeta sighed and sat her on his knee.

"I'm sorry Bra, but… I cant get it off… it might take a few… days, to come off."

She blinked. "Why?"

"Because it's… permanent ink."

"Why?"

"Because that's what Pan and Marron used on your face"

"Why?"

Vegeta shut his eyes mentally counting to ten to stop from tearing out all of his hair.

"Because Bra, because!" He answered as calmly as possible. She furrowed her eyebrow and then sighed falling into his chest. Vegeta sighed in relief that the questions were over.

"Sooo… When's breakfast daddy?"

'_Why?'_

_**(a/n-**__ This was completely last minute! I didn't even plan it! I am just bored, didn't want to go to bed and I know I have stuff to update and sooo… this chapter was born! Guess who's coming back in the next chapter …:)__… I'll update this story tomorrow… for some reason Friday is always my writing day when all my ideas flow… but so are rainy days which explains my two updates of today. Anyway, hope this made you laugh, please review!__**)**_


	10. Return of the unfourtuanate teens

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own DBZ or any characters and I am not making any money off of this (Which is very unfortunate)_

_**(a/n-**__ Sorry, there'll be a longer chapter tomorrow!__**)**_

_**Return of the unfourtuanate teens**_

_**Last time:**_

_She blinked. "Why?"_

"_Because it's… permanent ink."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because that's what Pan and Marron used on your face"_

"_Why?"_

_Vegeta shut his eyes mentally counting to ten to stop from tearing out all of his hair._

"_Because Bra, because!" He answered as calmly as possible. She furrowed her eyebrow and then sighed falling into his chest. Vegeta sighed in relief that the questions were over._

"_Sooo… When's breakfast daddy?"_

'_Why?'_

_**Now:**_

"Daddy, are you going to punish them?" Bra asked walking by her fathers side.

"As soon as I find them." Vegeta mumbled back, furrowing his eyebrows.

'_Where could those two little twerps b-…?'_

"HEY UNCLE VEGGIE!" A loud voice, that Vegeta identified as Pan's, echoed through the halls. He froze and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

He knew where they were.

Vegeta snatched up Bra and zoomed down the hall, running towards his room. He took a breath and stopped in front of the door, ready to see the tremendous mess he was expecting and when he opened his eyes-! He couldn't believe it. He was looking at-

Nothing! Nothing at all. There was absolutely nothing wrong with his room…

How strange!

"UNCLE VEGETA, YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" This time it was Marron who had spoken. She was smart enough to leave out the "Veggie" part.

Realizing where the voices were coming from, Vegeta stomped into Trunks room with Bra who was squealing in delight, still in his arms. He walked into the room and the sight before him was quite… amusing!

There was Pan and Marron, both leaning against the wall, evil smirks planted firmly on their face which they had both, unfortunately, inherited from their Mother's sides. Both their smirks were aimed at the two very nervous demi-Saiyan's. One of which, was inching slowly to the window wearing a nervous smile. Trunks.

"Niisan! Goten-kun!" Bra squealed jumping out of her fathers arms. She ran across the room and latched onto Goten's leg causing Vegeta to raise an eyebrow.

Vegeta suddenly looked up at Trunks.

"Stop!" he ordered him. Trunks obeyed stopping only inches from the window.

"Ummm…. Hey Dad!" Trunks started nervously, " Me and Goten were just-"

"Coming back to help _old Tousan _out with the kids, hmmm? Or were you just gonna leave again after grabbing some stuff again?" Vegeta asked glaring with venom. Trunks was now shifting nervously, and then as if a light bulb went over his head he practically jumped with another idea.

"Hey dad, why don't we just go talk this out in the gravity room instead while Goten watches the children!"

Goten jumped up and was now pointing an accusing finger at Trunks.

"Traitor! You- you- you would leave me alone with these devils too, wouldn't you- you jerk!" He practically yelled.

"So how about that spar, dad?" Trunks coaxed.

"Goten-kun! Look what they did to my forehead! Niisan, do you know what it says?" Bra yelled trying to get some attention. Pan burst out laughing at this and Marron went into a fit of giggles.

"What kind of person abandons his best friend like that! You're basically offering me up to hell!" Goten continued.

"Come on dad, I'm sure you want a good spar!" Trunks tried again, trying to ignore his friends accusing yells and his sisters cry's for attention.

Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment before turning back to his son, a smirk creeping up onto his face.

"The brats haven't yet had breakfast," he declared, stopping all the commotion and yelling. "So you two…. Will be taking them out for breakfast while I train!"

Trunks's jaw basically dropped to the floor while Goten buried his face in his hands mumbling; "Why? Why me? I don't even live here!"

"Come on dad! We both know you don't want to train alone!" Trunks protested. Pan kicked of the wall and spoke up.

"Hey Uncle Veggie! Pass over the wallet. Credit cards and all and we'll be out of your hair for the day, I swear!" Goten looked up, face filled with shock and terror. Trunks's was just pure terror.

Vegeta smirked. Oh, he loved that girls torture methods… when they weren't directed at him, that is.

"Sure." He answered digging in his pocket for the wallet that Bulma had given him.

He tossed it over and Marron caught it, her and Pan exchanging a glance that no one else could read- but it wasn't hard to tell it was bad. He then put on a serious face.

"The Onna said don't use it up," He said turning around, he looked over his shoulder and smirked at the two horrified teens. "Have fun!" he called.

_**(a/n-**__ Hope you enjoyed as short as it was. I was kinda short on time. I will update a longer chapter tomorrow though! [I'm on a roll this week] Please review!)_


	11. The flying man?

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own DBZ or any characters but I do think I am entitled to these torture methods. (Now if I could just find a person to test them on…)_

_**(a/n-**__ Well… Oh just read the story;)**)**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**The flying man: A perfect restaurant!**_

_**Last time:**_

"_Hey Uncle Veggie! Pass over the wallet. Credit cards and all and we'll be out of your hair for the day, I swear!" Goten looked up, face filled with shock and terror. Trunks's was just pure terror._

_Vegeta smirked. Oh, he loved that girls torture methods… when they weren't directed at him, that is._

"_Sure." He answered digging in his pocket for the wallet that Bulma had given him._

_He tossed it over and Marron caught it, her and Pan exchanging a glance that no one else could read- but it wasn't hard to tell it was bad. He then put on a serious face._

"_The Onna said don't use it up," He said turning around, he looked over his shoulder and smirked at the two horrified teens. "Have fun!" he called._

_**Now:**_

"Sooo… where are we going for breakfast, Trunks-kun?" Pan questioned, speeding up her flight a bit to be next to the demi-Saiyan. Trunks sighed and glanced at Goten, who nodded, before turning back to Pan.

"We're going into town to see if we could find a buffet or two to serve _Us_." Trunks announced. He saw a smirk on Pan's face as she turned to Marron. Marron soon had a smirk that matched her mother's on her face. Trunks gulped, turning nervously to face Goten, who shared his nervousness. They had a feeling this would end badly.

****

* * *

Trunks stopped suddenly, causing Pan, Marron and Bra to stop whispering and pause in mid-air also. Trunks and Goten both floated, towering over the three girls, arms crossed in a Vegeta-like manner.

"Here's the deal guys," Trunks began. "You aren't going to cause any problems. We will simply go in, eat and then leave and go back to my hou-"

"But your forgetting something, Trunks-kun." Pan interjected.

"Oh really? What's that?" Trunks asked suspiciously, eyebrow raised.

"We promised Uncle Veggie that we would stay away from the house all day." Pan answered matter-a-factly.

Trunks glared.

"No, Pan-chan. YOU promised my dad we'd stay away. Besides," Trunks hesitated before continuing, "I'm sure we can work something out."

Pan snorted. "Yeah, because your dad just loves striking deals."

"Oh hush up!" He mumbled back. He glanced around and rolled his eyes realizing that Goten had wandered off, probably to some restaurant after smelling food. He turned back to the three girls who were floating in front of him.*

"Now listen you three." He started sternly, trying to hide his nervousness. They saw right through it. "Pan will bring you to the restaurant," he glanced at her and her smirk was soon replaced by a wide grin as she caught the meaning. "While I go get Goten… don't get into any trouble!"

Now Marron smiled up at him.

"No worrys Trunks-kun. We'll be as well behaved as we can." She said blinking up innocently.

"That's what I'm afraid of." he mumbled shooting off. The three girls grinned at each other before they shot down into the town, Pan leading the way.

**

* * *

**

"It smells like heaven in there." Goten mumbled, staring open-mouthed at a large buffet. He was standing just outside the door and people were giving him strange looks. He didn't even notice when a small child began to poke him to make sure he was still… alive. The mother of the child grabbed her sons hand, dragging him away, but not before sending Goten a strange look and a mean glare.

This all went unnoticed by the Demi-Saiyan though.

He was in a trance as the swirling smell of gourmet foods filled his nose and his mouth watered. He wasn't even aware of the drool that was now dribbled down his chin as he began to float, unconsciously float into the store.

Goten was suddenly yanked out of his trance as a hand gripped the back of his shirt. He looked up to see Trunks and placed a pleading look was on his face.

Trunks chuckled but shook his head no. "Trust me Goten, we are going to a much better place."

That said, Goten was up so fast, Trunks almost fell over. Trunks looked up to see his best friend grinning widely, but looking impatiently at Trunks.

"Hurry up! You're taking soo long, I can't wait for you forever." Before Trunks could even reply, Goten shot off in the direction of his niece's Chi level.

Trunks floated off the ground slowly about to take off after him when he noticed the people around. They were all staring at him, wide eyed and gaping.

"Heh, heh," he laughed nervously.

'_Maybe they won't recognize m-'_

"Hey! Isn't that THE Trunks Briefs?"

Trunks blinked.

"He's flying!"

"Marry me Trunks-y!"

"Oh my gosh! Trunks can fly!"

"Should we call the police?"

"Tell the authorities!"

"You will be mine Trunks!"

"There aren't even any strings!"

"Why is his hair purple?"

"Anyone seen my daughter?"

"He's flying!"

Trunks sighed.

'_Mom's gonna KILL me when she gets back!'_ He shook his head clear before blasting off, ignoring the shouts.

* * *

"Pan, you're a genius!" Marron grinned, high five-ing the younger, smirking girl.

"An _evil_ genius." Pan corrected.

"Are we doing it as soon as we get home?" Bra asked excitedly.

"Yup." Pan answered. She then looked up, feeling two strong chi's heading for them. "Act natural!" She hissed as Goten landed in front of them. Marron looked away and pretended to be very interested in her nails. Pan pretended to be eyeing a bruise she had received in training. Bra on the other hand was pretending to impatiently tap her foot while staring at a watch.

Just at that moment, before Goten go to speak, Trunks landed beside him. He glared at Goten for leaving him before turning to the girls.

"Alright guys, lets go." They all looked up, pretending to be surprised. And then followed him to the restaurant. Pan grinned.

She really loved this place. Sometimes, when she was lucky, Trunks brought her there. They loved it, the food was almost as good as her grandmothers!

They entered the restaurant and turned to see a tall man looking at them from behind a tall desk. Pan blinked.

'Must be new… wonder where the old guy is…'

"May I help you?" he asked, voice laced with disgust. He just couldn't stand children!

"Yeah, table for 5 please. Best one you have!" Goten said, the goofy Son grin on his face as he looked around the buffet, seeing all kinds of foods everywhere.

They all looked up in surprise when the man laughed.

"Please! No reservation, no table! Especially not for you… children!" The last part was said with disgust. Goten was not paying attention for his gaze, as well as Marron* and Bra's had fallen upon the chocolate fountain in the middle of the restaurant. Pan on the other hand was outraged. She looked up at Trunks ready to express her anger when she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. She smirked and they began their act.

Pan frowned and made a sound much like a small child. Trunks pretended to be surprised.

He bent down to her height. And she began to speak in the most adorable, innocent voice ever, grabbing the attention of the man.

"What's wrong _**Trunks**_-kun?" Pan asked with wide adorable eyes.

The mans eyes nearly popped out of his head as sweat began to pour and thoughts raced through his mind.

'_Certainly the child couldn't mean, THE Trunks Bri-'_

"I'm afraid we can't go in _**Pan**_ny." The man stifled a gasp.

'_No, impossible! But… she looks just like.. Pan. THE Hercule Satan's granddaughter… what have I done?'_

"Wait, I seem to have been mistaken!" The man cried out. The two looked up in _surprise._ "W- we actually do have an open s- seat." The man stuttered. Trunks smiled but smirked inwardly.

"Really? That's great, I was hoping you would say so."

The man nodded and picked up a phone beside his arm. "I will call you a waiter."

Both Trunks and Pan decided something around then. They decided they didn't like this man. They decided to have a little fun. Trunks put up his hand to stop the man.

"No, no. I would rather _you_ be our waiter, my fine sir." The mans eyes widened and he began to dab the sweat pouring from his brow.

"W- why of course, M- Mr. Briefs. Right this way."

"Trunks chuckled and Pan smirked.

"Why of course." Trunks answered, beginning to snap the others out of their trances.

Maybe he would enjoy this after all.

****_

* * *

__* Yes, all three of them were flying. Pan can fly, for some pretty obvious reasons. Bra, although she does not take much interest in fighting, nor does she train much, knows the basics such as hiding her power level, sending decent kicks and punches (Her dad says its for protection) and flying. Chi blast and such, have not yet been learned… Marron can fly, though that's all she ever learns. She takes even less interest in fighting than Bra soo…_

_*Saiyan or not, who doesn't love chocolate?_

_**(a/n-**__ Anyway, Updates will probably be more frequent seeing that we are almost at my favorite pat of the story [Just two more chapters!]… Hope you enjoyed, as short as it was. Opinions…? Questions…? Comments…? Please review!)_

_**Next time: **__**"Torturing the help; Do I know them?"**_


	12. Torturing the help

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own DBZ or any characters but I do think I am entitled to these torture methods. (Now if I could just find a person to test them on…)_

_**(a/n-**__SORRY about the wait! I will try my best to update at least twice maybe three times (Get to the really funny part, hopefully! I know you'll love it, I do!) during spring break but after that we have the state exams and stuff so… Oh and anyone who hasn't, can you please vote on my poll [It's been changed])  
_

* * *

_**Torturing the help: Do I know him?**_

_**Last time:**_

"_No, no. I would rather you be our waiter, my fine sir." The mans eyes widened and he began to dab the sweat pouring from his brow._

"_W- why of course, M- Mr. Briefs. Right this way."_

"_Trunks chuckled and Pan smirked._

"_Why of course." Trunks answered, beginning to snap the others out of their trances. _

_Maybe he would enjoy this after all._

_**Now:**_

"H- here is y- your table." The nervous waiter stuttered. Trunks smiled at him.

"Thank-you my fine sir, but we would much rather a booth." He said quite casually. The man glanced around the store and sure enough, it was full to the point of no seats being left. He turned back to Trunks.

"I- I'm afraid there are no more booths Mr. Briefs, but if you wo-"

"Well that's a shame," Trunks said inwardly smirking. "Guess I'll just have to-"

"Wait! I can probably find one, please wait here!" The waiter said rushing off. Marron and Goten snickered at the mans nervousness.

Bra looked up at her brother.

"Hey Trunks, I thought mama said not to act spoiled just cuz we're famous?"

Trunks smirked down at her.

"Yeah Bra but see, we aren't being spoiled we are just teaching the mean man a lesson."

"Yeah Bra, didn't you hear, he said WE aren't good enough to eat here!" Pan chimed in. Bra's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Who does h think he is! Doesn't he know who we are?" She growled. "We are far more superior to him and-!"

"Sounds like Vegeta…" Goten mumbled just as the waiter returned.

"I removed some others from a booth just for you, Mr. Briefs. So if you would just follow m-"

"I don't want a booth." Pan stated firmly. The man visibly paled.

"B- But I just kicked out paying customers so you cou-"

"But I don't want a booth!" Pan repeated, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Yeah we want a nice seat with chairs! What, are we not good enough for chairs?" Marron said giving him the icy glare she had gotten from her mother. Even from a kid with pigtails, that glare was pretty scary!

"Can we have a nice one next to the window?" Goten interrupted suddenly, catching onto the little game being played.

"I- I don't know about tha-" The man began trying to work out what to do in his head.

"Of course, we could always leave…" Trunks said as if wondering aloud. Before the man could completely disagree, Goten spoke, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Gee Trunks, I hope the reporters don't catch us outside…"

"I bet they'd ask us about how this buffet was…" Marron said putting on a cute, innocent face.

Trunks looked up innocently. "And I'd have to say-"

"I have found you a table!" The waiter suddenly announced gaining the groups attention. "It is near a window and also behind the chocolate fountain!"

The five decided not to argue with that logic and followed the now relieved waiter to their table that was, not surprisingly, being cleared by other waiters, rather quickly.

"Drinks?" He asked taking out a notepad once they were seated.

"3 cups of hot chocolate." Bra stated casually, looking around the buffet at all the food.

"3 pitchers of hot chocolate." Goten said, staring at the chocolate fountain.

"Same here." Trunks said smirking. The waiter nearly fainted.

'_Surely they aren't just going to waste all that money!… This is why children should not be trusted with so much money…'_

"5 cups of hot chocolate… and one cup of coffee." Pan said. The waiter sweat dropped.

"No way Pan!" Trunks said. The waiter sighed. He knew a little girl couldn't drink that muc-

"You can't have the coffee! Take the hot chocolate, 6 cups if you want, but your too young for coffee!"

"That's so unfair Trunks!" Pan protested. "My dad drinks coffee all the time!"

"Pan_, I _don't even drink coffee!"

"Excuse me but, your letting her have 6 cups of hot chocolate theirs a problem with coffee?" The waiter cut in, sounding quite hysterical.

Trunks shrugged. "Why not? Just take off that Coffee."

Pan huffed and sat back in her chair, hands crossed. The waiter turned to Marron.

"What'll it be for you? 8 glasses of milk? 15 cups of hot chocolate? 12 cups of coffee? Or will it be _Same_?" He half growled sounding a bit frustrated and highly annoyed. Marron smiled sweetly.

"No sir. Just One cup of Orange juice, not too full!"

The man fell over (Anime style.).

After awhile the man stood back up and said plainly, "Would you like cream and sugar with that?"

After receiving a glare from Marron, he scurried away and the gang then took peaks at their menus.

When he left, the five picked up the menu.

"Hey! They don't have Pizza in the morning!" Goten mumbled.

"Well duh, Goten! It's breakfast!" Maroon said rolling her eyes.

After a moment of silence, Goten suddenly spoke.

"Is their any meat in the veggie rolls?"

He was answered only with glares and a worried look from a couple sitting nearby.

"Trunks I think these people are stupid." Bra called out.

Trunks glanced at his sister. "What makes you say that, B-Chan?"

"Look!" Bra said. They all leaned in to see what she was referring to. Bra was pointing to a small section of the menu that read:

_Our whipped butter is made with margarine._

Trunks shook his head.

"Well maybe the-"

"Hey, their cheap too!" Pan said pointing out a the section above Bra's.

_Ham and Cheese - $2.50. Cheese and Ham - $2.90_.

They all sweat dropped.

"I'll have the Cheese and Ham!" Goten announced. Trunks sighed and smacked Goten over the head.

* * *

Not too long after, the waiter returned with a large tray, after 2 or 3 trips with all their drinks. Sighing the waiter turned to leav-

"Hey wait!" The waiter slowly turned around to Goten.

"Yes?" He asked."I just had a question, Does your ice cream contain dairy products?" The man almost slapped himself.

"Sir, " He began through gritted teeth. "We do not serve ice cream in the morning." Goten blinked.

"Uhh, great, but that wasn't the question."

The waiter sighed. "Ice cream is made with milk."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Well I know that, but does your ice cream contain dairy products?"

"Well, as I said, Ice cream is made from milk which i-"

"That's great and all, but that is not the question I asked." Goten said again sounding frustrated.

The man looked ready to tear his hai- err.. Well what little hair was on his head out.

"Yes! Our ice cream contains milk and milk is made-"

"From cows, yeah, yeah I know! But I just want to know if your ice cream contai-"

"NO! Our ice cream does not contains dairy products!" The man finally yelled. Goten frowned.

"But I thought it had milk and milk is a dairy product, isn't it?"

"Yes it is!" The man growled.

"But you told me tha-"

"IT'S CALLED SARCASM!"

"What's that taste like?"

"Arggg!" The man yelled in frustration.

There was a moment of silence.

"So… does your ice cream contain-"

"Yes! YES! Our ice cream contains dairy products!" The man growled trying to keep his anger in check.

"Thank you, but, do you even serve ice cream in the morning?"

"Please," The man said grinding his teeth, "You must excuse me."

Growling, the man stomped away leaving the five snickering Z- fighters, to go get their food.

* * *

Pan and Goten filled two plates, stacked up to the top, to the point where it was tipping forward and back before returning to the table. They were related to Goku! Trunks and Bra also filled two plates, but less not to the point of the tipping and toppling. They had grown up with Bulma after all.

Marron on the other hand, had a plate with not much on it and felt awfully weird, and a bit disgusted, sitting at a table with Saiyan's…

Though, not many people were disgusted (except maybe by Goten) since the other Saiyan's knew manners… But people stared. They couldn't take there eyes away! And even though they whispered, the Demi- Saiyans heard every word of it…

"Do you see them?"

"Isn't that Trunks Briefs?" _(Trunks rolls eyes)_

"Damn that man can eat!"

"H- How could those little girls..-?" _(Pan scoffs)_

"I think I'm gonna- YEEEAAAKAMAAAAKK!" _(Marron pushes her plate of food away, now having no appetite. Meanwhile, waiters, including our favorite children hating waiter are sent to clean up the barf.)_

"You think they'll ever finish?"

About 6 plates later Pan, being the first one finished, sat back and patted her stomach. She glanced around the restaurant, ignoring the murmurs and strange looks she was receiving, lazily stirring the last cup of hot chocolate she had with a spoon.

There weren't much interesting things to see in the store though. Pan glanced at a sign in the middle of the store. She had to squint to read it though and it only made her shake her head at what it said.

_/We are Handicapped - Friendly. For example, if you are blind, we will read the menu for you."/_

'_And I thought Grandpa was a bit dense… This place is ridiculous!' _

She was getting pretty bored when a familiar face caught her attention. Pan nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw him.

She titled back in her seat to see the face and sure enough, it was-. A smirk suddenly formed on Pan's face. She glanced at Goten and Trunks and was pleased to see that they were captured in their food and wouldn't notice a thing. Pan then stood and walked over to Bra.

"Bra!" She said loudly into the blue haired girls ears, which was much louder seeing she was Saiyan.

"What? Geez pan, you don't have to yell." Bra groaned rubbing her ears. Pan smirked.

"Now that I have both your attentions," She said referring to Marron who had turned to them, "I would like you to both look over there!" She then pointed to her right.

Both girls jumped up when seeing who it was.

"No way!" Bra said. "We should go say hi, it would b-"

"No way Bra! That would ruin it!" Marron said catching onto what was being implied. "We are going to bother Uncle Juunanagou!"

Bra suddenly grinned.

"I like where this is going!" She glanced quickly at her brother and realizing the same thing as Pan, turned back around and jumped out of her chair. "So what are we gonna do?"

Pan thought for awhile.

"Well… he seems to be on a date… so lets just… play around with that fact!"

Marron giggled. "This is going to be hilarious."

"I have an idea." Bra said suddenly. They both turned to her.

"Shoot." Pan told her. Bra then proceeded to whisper her plan. By the end of it all three girls had devil grins on their faces that could rival Vegeta's.

"Awesome plan Bra!"

* * *

_**(a/n-**__ I got nothing much to say sooo review please! I hope this chapter made you laugh…)_

_**Next time: **__**Hiya Papa!; A lesson in negotiating**_


	13. A lesson in negotiating

_**Disclaimer-**__ As unnecessary as this is, I do not own Dbz or any characters!_

_**(a/n-**__ SORRY about the wait! I have been sick for the past two days… I tried my best with this chapter but I had a major headache so I don't know how well it went… Well, I'm just glad to be at my favorite part! Hope you could all see why I love it soo much!)  
_

* * *

_**Hiya papa; A lesson in negotiating**_

_**Last time:**_

_Bra suddenly grinned._

"_I like where this is going!" She glanced quickly at her brother and realizing the same thing as Pan, turned back around and jumped out of her chair. "So what are we gonna do?"_

_Pan thought for awhile._

"_Well… he seems to be on a date… so lets just… play around with that fact!"_

_Marron giggled. "This is going to be hilarious."_

"_I have an idea." Bra said suddenly. They both turned to her. _

"_Shoot." Pan told her. Bra then proceeded to whisper her plan. By the end of it all three girls had devil grins on their faces that could rival Vegeta's._

"_Awesome plan Bra!"_

_**Now:**_

"Okay Marron, you ready?" Bra asked her friend. Marron took a deep breath and then smirked.

"Don't you guys worry! I got this in the bag!" Marron replied.

"Alright, lets put this plan into action!" Pan said. "Marron, go ahead."

Marron nodded. She took a few steps forward and took a deep breath before walking up to her uncle's table.

He at first didn't notice her as he continued chatting with his date but after awhile the girl in front of him glanced down and noticed her.

"Aww, little girl, who are you?" The woman asked bending in her chair. Marron batted her eyes just as 17 looked down to see what had distracted his date. He nearly fell out of his seat when he saw his niece.

"M- Marron?" He stuttered already being able to tell that something would go wrong. His date looked up at him curiously.

"Do you know this adorable little girl?" She asked smiling at Marron. Before 17 could attempt to answer, Marron spoke.

"That's my papa." Both 17 and his date were shocked. The black haired girl stood.

"You didn't say anything about having a child!" She cried. 17 stood also.

"I don't! I swear Jasmine, I have never seen her before in my life!" He denied.

"You seemed to know her name pretty well! And she seems pretty damn familiar with you!" The girls known as Jasmine argued back, a tint of hurt in her voice.

"N-no… I …. well…" thinking fast, 17 flashed behind her and began to massage Jasmines shoulders. "I don't have a daughter, I'm not lying!" He began in a soothing voice. " Why don't we just go to another restaurant and-"

"Daddy are you leaving?" Marron asked adorably grabbing onto his leg with a puppy dog face.

"Marron! Cut that out!" 17 growled kicking her off and onto the floor. His eyes widened when her bottom lip began to quiver. Jasmine gasped and then turned angrily to 17.

"You are horrible! That is no way to treat a child, especially your own daughter!" She then smacked him and stomped out leaving 17 gaping with a red hand print visible on his face.

Marron smiled and got up to stand next to him.

"Don't worry _papa_ it'll be alright." she said. 17 turned and glared.

"Why'd you go and do that for?" he growled. Marron shrugged.

"Bra's idea." 17 eyes widened.

"Your telling me Vegeta's daughter is here?"

"Yup."

"Is…-"

"Pan's here too!"

17 grabbed his sweater. "Well, I'm out of here!"

"But you didn't pay the bill." Marron said smirking. 17 glared again and took a $20 out of his pocket.

"That should cover it seeing we DIDN'T EVEN GET TO THE MAIN COURSE!" Marron shrugged.

"And whose fault is that?" She asked. 17 looked ready to tear his hair out, but decided against it and instead took a deep breath, turning around to leave.

"Anyway," She began, "I think it might take a bit more than $20 to cover for 12 pounds of ice cream…"

17 whipped around and closed his eyes before slowly saying;

"And why in hells name would I purchase twelve pounds of ice cream?" Marron shrugged again, keeping her smirk hidden.

"Don't ask me. I'm guessing Bra and Pan were hungry for dessert and being Saiyan's and all-"

"WHERE ARE THEY?" 17 yelled drawing the attention of a few people. Marron smiled at him.

"They already finished the ice cream." He glared and lowered his voice.

"And how much did it-"

"Sir, here is your bill." A waiter said behind him. 17 nodded and snatched the bill. When he saw the numbers… well… to say he fainted would probably upset him, so… he fainted.

Less than a second after he jumped back up.

"WHO IN THE WORLD EATS $289 WORTH OF FREAKING CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM?" He yelled, a vein showing in his forehead. The people of the restaurant merely stared waiting for the little girls response.

Marron shrugged. "Bra and Pan I'm guessing. Not to mention you had to spend extra since they don't usually serve ice cream this early…"

"I WHAT?"

"Hey Mr. Juunanagou!" Bra said walking over to the two with Pan next to her. Marron then backed up and went beside her two friends.

17 just stared at them his eye twitching, trying to conceal his anger.. At that moment exactly Trunks and Goten, who had finished their meals, walked over and saw the empty tub of ice cream that Bra held. Goten blinked.

"Hey… I thought they didn't serve ice cream in the morning… You think you could buy me some more?" Goten asked excitedly. It was then that 17 exploded.

"I'M GONNA-"

Trunks jumped and him and Goten grabbed the girls, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks and Goten, carrying the 3 girls, flew back to capsule corp. at full speed while being chased down by a very angry android shooting chi blast.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, the two scorched boys landed in front of Vegeta's gravity room. They placed down the three laughing girls and began to take in breaths of relief. Finally, Trunks turned to face the girls.

"I though *pant* you said *pant* you wouldn't cause any *gasp* trouble!" He managed out. They all continued to laugh.

"Whoops?" Pan said between laughs.

Goten ran up to the doors of the gravity room and began to bang repeatedly with his fist while screaming.

Afterawhile, Vegeta opened the doors with a smirk on his face.

"Did you have fun?" He questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we just had the best time." Bra giggled. "Can't wait for the rest of the day!"

"Dad, you can't seriously leave us with them all day!" Trunks protested.

"And why not?" Vegeta glared.

"We'll die!" Goten wailed

"Oh, we're not that bad." Marron argued rolling her eyes. The three glared at her and she huffed in reply. "Maybe a little…"

"Well I'm not taking them again!" Vegeta growled. Trunks's eyes suddenly lit up but he quickly covered it up.

"Why? Can't the big bad prince of Saiyan's handle a couple of children?" He challenged knowing very well that he could be digging his own grave. But his father glared and excepted the challenge.

"Of course I can!" Vegeta scolded. "It's you two that can't handle it!"

"Then why do you insist on dumping them on us?" Goten said catching on to the game… always the late one.

"Because I am a Prince and it is not my duty to-"

"I bet none of you could handle watching even one of us!" The three turned to see the girls now standing, arms crossed over their chest.

"Is that a challenge?" Both Trunks and Vegeta growled.

"Pretty much." Pan shrugged.

"None of us were really handling it well-…" Goten mumbled.

"Don't agree with them!" Vegeta snapped.

"I bet none of you could handle us at all… Not even if we are split!" Pan continued carelessly. Vegeta thought for a moment.

"Of course we could!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Not a bad idea! Fine, I know I can handle it, don't know about these two-" Vegeta smirked.

"Of course we can!" Trunks and Goten yelled.

"Then how about a little game?" Marron asked sweetly.

"What kind of game?" Trunks asked suspiciously. The three girls glanced at each other, smirking."A really fun game!" Bra smiled.

"Each of you gets one of us to watch all by yourself! No help at all either! It's fair enough, right?"

"I guess…" Trunks answered thoughtfully.

"What's the catch?" Vegeta sighed.

"Oh, no catch." Pan said batting her eyes. Vegeta raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I could handle anyone of you!" Trunks said confidently.

"So could I!" Goten chimed in.

"So of course, I could!" Vegeta growled. "In that case I'll take Br-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't jump to conclusions buddy! Who said you guys get to pick which one of us you watch?" Marron asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Who said you could pick?" Vegeta mumbled.

"We did!" The three answered. The girls then began to whisper amongst themselves causing the older three to sweat drop.

"Okay, we've picked!" Pan announced. "Bra's going with Goten-"

"What? Says who?" Goten yelped.

"Me! And I wanna go to your house!" Bra said glaring holes through the pale 13 year old.

"Anyway… Marron is going with-?" Pan paused and looked over at the yellow haired girl who smirked.

"Trunks." Both Trunks and Vegeta visibly paled but for different reasons.

"No way!" Trunks cried.

"And no way in hell will I be left alone with-" Vegeta began.

"Wow! The big strong Saiyan men really can't handle us!" Pan rolled her eyes, smirking as the three older Saiyan's froze for a second before growling.

"Fine, we'll play your game, if only to prove you wrong!"

"Fine by us." Marron shrugged. "But I want to be back at my house, Trunks." She smirked. Trunks gulped but shrugged. "Fine!"

"That leaves me and Vegeta at capsule corp." Pan said smirking wickedly. Vegeta glared back.

"Why not make this more interesting?" Marron suddenly said grabbing everyone's attention. "If you three can't handle us ALONE, we get to keep the money that our parents pay you!"

"And if we can?" Goten asked.

"Then… -"

"I'll get my Grandma to cook you a big meal!" Pan said suddenly. The three boys licked their lips thinking of ChiChi's cooking.

"Okay!" They agreed.

"Good. The game starts now then!"

* * *

_**(a/n-**__ I wonder which one will suffer more…? Your thoughts? Review please!)_


	14. Only the beginning

_**Disclaimer-**__ As unnecessary as this is, I do not own Dbz or any characters!_

_**(a/n-**__Sorry about the wait, my 'SPACE' button is not working right and it is annoying the hell out of me… I tried my best to edit, please tell me if there are any mistakes… Only 5 more chapters ;eft in this story I believe...)_

* * *

_**Thanks for the help; Marron's turf; No peace**_

_**Last time:**_

"_That leaves me and Vegeta at capsule corp." Pan said smirking wickedly. Vegeta glared back._

"_Why not make this more interesting?" Marron suddenly said grabbing everyone's attention. "If you three can't handle us ALONE, we get to keep the money that our parents pay you!"_

"_And if we can?" Goten asked._

"_Then… -"_

"_I'll get my Grandma to cook you a big meal!" Pan said suddenly. The three boys licked their lips thinking of Chichi's cooking._

"_Okay!" They agreed._

"_Good. The game starts now then!"_

_**Now:**_

Goten, very nervously, flew straight to his house with Bra by his side.

'_A meal… I'm getting a feast out of this…if I win…'_ He glanced at the little girl by his side who seemed to be deep in thought, _'But dear god is it worth it?'_

"I can see your house from here!" Bra called out in a sing song voice.

"Heh, heh, yeah, me too Bra-Chan." Goten murmured back. He blinked a couple of times and his eyes widened when he felt the two power levels from in the house. "Yes!" He mumbled to himself feeling a bit of relief as they landed outside.

He opened the door grabbing the attention of his parents.

"Back from camping already?" Chichi asked, looking up at her son.

"Yeah, uhhh, mom see-"

"And he brought Bra with him." Goku noted as he dumped the plates from the last of his breakfast in the sink.

"Yeah but, can you guys-"

"Goten-kun is babysitting me!" Bra said looking up at Chichi with wide blue eyes.

"Aww, isn't that adorable! How nice of you Goten!"

"Yeah, but mom, you don't understand it's-"

"And Trunks-kun is babysitting Marron and Papa is babysitting Pan!" Bra continued. This made Chichi almost drop the plate in her hand.

"Vegeta… babysitting?" Goku laughed.

"Goku, stop laughing, this isn't funny!" Chichi argued, yet a smile was creeping onto her face. "We have to get over there now."

Goku pouted. "But I was about to train, Chi. I'm sure Pan-Chan will be fine."

"It's not Pan that I would be worried about…" Chichi mumbled walking out the door, dragging Goku behind her.

"Have fun Goten!" She called.

Yet, she knew very well he wouldn't have much fun. Something told her that this was some kind of set up… and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with it.

"Yeah, thanks for the help mom!" Goten called out sarcastically before turning back to the smirking girl beside him. "Uhhh… so what now Bra-Chan?" He asked.

"Weeeeeell… We could play hide and seek!" She offered. Goten was fine with that, knowing how bad she was at this game.

"Alright. 1.… 2...3..." And Bra was off, already hidden before Goten got to ten.

"10! Ready or not here I come!"

It took about 10 minutes for Goten to search around the house and he came up with nothing.

"Damn… I thought she was bad at this game…" He murmured, looking in kitchen cupboards. He then growled. "AND WHO TAUGHT HER HOW TO HIDE HER POWER LEVEL!"

* * *

To say Trunks didn't want to do this would be the understatement of the year. But, Trunks didn't want to do this. And he especially didn't want to do this as a 'team'. Even if he managed to survive the day with Marron, there was still the chance that Vegeta and Goten would mess up. And he really wanted that money and especially that feast…

"Trunks, you still alive?" Trunks snapped back to attention and glanced at the blond in front of him. Marron was glaring at him with both hands on her hips as if wearing for something.

"Uhhh… ummm… so now what?" Trunks asked looking around.

'_Well at least we aren't alone on this island…'_ He sighed to himself when he picked up chi levels.

"We could play a game!" She answered smirking. Trunks gulped.

"What kind of game?"

"Well there are lots! We could have a treasure hunt!"

"Uhh… okay?"

"Good! Now go in the house and stay until I'm ready!"

Trunks walked into the small turtle hut and glanced around. It was… small.

"Heh, heh, heh!" He looked up and walked into the room he heard the laughs coming from. All he saw was Roshi and Oolong planted on the floor watching TV.

"Uhhh, hello?" He said trying to get their attention. They either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him because they didn't answer or even look up. Trunks glanced at the TV, wondering what could possibly have them in such a trance.

The second he saw what was on the TV his cheeks began burning red and he had the sudden urge to shut it off. So he did.

"Hey! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"It was getting to the good par-" Master Roshi began, " Oh, hey Trunks, didn't see ya there." Trunks only glared.

"Some great master you are." He mumbled, throwing down the remote and continuing upstairs, his cheeks still burning.

"TRUUUUUUNKS! I'M REEEAAADDYYYYY!"

Trunks was outside from the window in a second.

"Okay, what am I looking for?" He asked. Marron smirked. He didn't like that.

"Your wallet." She answered.

"Wha- My- HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY WALLET!" He yelled.

Marron huffed. "That'll teach YOU to zone out when I'M talking!"

* * *

"Okay you little devil, just what do you have planned?" Vegeta growled. Pan smiled at him and batted her eyes at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Vegeta glared at her and walked away.

"I am going to train go… watch _My little Pony_ or something…" He said waving her away as he walked back to his gravity chamber.

"How do you even know what that is?" She shouted at him. He growled again.

"I don't!" He answered.

"But- you just... Grrr, well no… I don't watch that baby show… but I do know something I can do…"

_~10 minutes later~_

"434, 435, 436, 43-"

"AHHH!"

_**[BOOM!]**_

"Shit."

Vegeta jumped up and shut off the gravity before running out the door.

"What did you do?" He growled walking into the hall. He blinked when he saw the hole in the wall.

"HOW?" He yelled, trying to be calm. Pan shrugged.

"Well I saw another bug and you said you weren't killing any more." She answered simply. He stared at her.

"You scream like a girl." He said bluntly, turning around.

"I AM A GIRL YOU IDIOT!" She yelled. He smirked.

"Just go watch TV and shut up." He mumbled.

"You shut up!" She growled, stomping into the living room.

Just when Vegeta made it to his gravity room and stopped in front of it, entering the code ready to get back to training-

_**[CRASH!]**_

"OH COME ON!" He yelled, running back to the living room at an inhuman speed.

When he got to the living room, what he saw was Pan sitting on the couch, in front of the TV which, had a shattered screen and the remote stuck in it.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Geez, calm down Uncle Vegeta I-"

"I AM CALM! ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Calm people don't yell." She answered tauntingly "The TV kept playing this really annoying song and wouldn't shut up so I had to shut it up and-"

"THAT'S IT!"

Vegeta then stomped over to her and grabbed her arm. He then began to walk out the door.

"Let go!" Pan whined, trying to tear Vegeta's grip from her hand. But he had a steel grip.

"No way! Your gonna stay in the gravity room with me so I can watch you!" He answered, finally in front of the gravity room and punching in the code.

"No fair! That'll be boring!"

"You should've thought about that before you started breaking my house!"

Pan stuck her tongue out. "That's what you get for leaving me alone.

"I pity your parents…" He mumbled walking into the Gravity Room.

* * *

_**(a/n-**__ Too short? My laptop is being stolen for the rest of the day… *sniffle* … Review please!)_


	15. Following directions before lunch

_**Disclaimer-**I don't even own a functional computer, how in the world could I possibly own such a successful Show/book?_

_**(a/n-**__Sucks to be me right now. Sorry this took so long but my laptop broke on me. I hate to say it but this might not be my best chapter seeing I no longer have a spell check AND I wrote this today during recess. And it was cold. I had no sweater. And... was that drizzle? There goes my hair. well, I hope you ccan enjoy this chapter then!...)_

**_Warning(s): _**_Very silly chapter. Was written after lunch meaning sugar was consumed before. ;)_

* * *

_**Where is it?; Sneezing in the kitchen!; Following directions before lunch is good for your colen**_

_**Last time:**_

"Let go!" Pan whined, trying to tear Vegeta's grip from her hand. But he had a steel grip.

"No way! Your gonna stay in the gravity room with me so I can watch you!" He answered, finally in front of the gravity room and punching in the code.

"No fair! That'll be boring!"

"You should've thought about that before you started breaking my house!"

Pan stuck her tongue out. "That's what you get for leaving me alone.

"I pity your parents…" He mumbled walking into the Gravity Room.

_**Now:**_

Trunks furiously circled the island. He could only hope that the tiny black square, being his wallet, would stand out on the tan sand of the beach.

"How's it going Trunks?" Marron asked beside him, smiling _'ever so sweetly'._

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" He muttered bitterly. "Marron! You better tell me where it is right now!"

"Can I have $500?"

"Wha- NO!"

"Then, no, cuz that would ruin the game anyways!" She smiled. "Besides, I don't wanna!" She then stuck her tongue out and quickly flew back into her house. Truks quietly glared in her direction for a second before slowly landing down on the beach and kicking the sand.

"Dang! Goten's gonna kill me, I was holding his free ice cream sudae cupon in there!"

* * *

"Aaachoo!" Goten blinked, wiping a finger under his nose. "Strange, I don't have a cold." He then glanced into a cupboard. "Damn, she's not there either! I WILL FIND YOU ONE DAY BRA VESEPIA BRIEFS NO OUJI, FOR MY NAME ISN'T GOTEN SO- Ohhhh! Is that chocolate?"

From her hiding place, which you dear reader can not know, Bra smacked her face and then slowly dragged her palm across it.

"Great! Just great! He's in the kitchen! I'll be here all day AND I'll starve!" She then stood and waved a fist up at the ceiling. "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS ONE DAY GOTEN SON, FOR MY NAME IS BRA VESE- AHHHH! A RAT!"

Goten, who had been fully absorbed in his chocolate and had just heard a small shriek and had a chocolate bar half in his mouth, blinked and looked up. He then asked himself aloud if that had been Bra and pondered for a second before reassuring himself that that was impossible. Though, with his mouth stuffed with chocolate, that is not what anyone listening would have heard. They would have thought he said;

"Ay! As dot Buwaa? ... Pwobabwy not! Chawlkawate timee!"

Bra, who was floating to the ceiling, held her face in her hands and sighed.

_'I thought **I** was in charge of the torture!'_

* * *

Vegeta sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his brow as he began to turn the gravity up. It had taken him 3 hours (I can be ridiculous! I'm hyper! Yay, sour belts!) to finally convince Pan to stay put and sit on the stool he had placed in the room. But that was only after he had, and it pained him to do this, said, well promised, pinky promised to be exact, to let her help him with his training.

Of course, he disliked this because he really didn't want anything slowing down his training, not to mention he now had to keep the gravity lower than he perferred.

"Hurry up, Uncle Veggie! I want to start already!" Pan said in a whiny voice, from her seat on the stool. She was kicking her legs back and forth furiously in boredom.

"Hn." Vegeta then hit the button and the gravity increased. He sighed. "Okay now, all you need to do is shoot a few ki beams at me under the intense gravity and I'll dodge."

She shrugged. "Seems simple."

"The start."

And that she did.

Vegeta jumped in surprised when a ki ball shot right for his face and ended up only burning his nose. He looked back at her with a face of shock and then yelled.

"I SAID SHOOT A FEW KI BALLs, NOT KIL M-" His rant or yell or shout or whatever it is you people call it, was cut short as another ki ball was sent straight to his stomach. This one hit. Vegeta grabbed his stomach and heaved foreward before glaring at Pan.

"What?" She questioned, an innocent look on her face. "I only did what you asked."

"Why I outta-!" He began.

"Lunch time!" She yelled and hopped out of the stool, heading straight for the door.

"MUST YOU INTERRUPT ME?" He growled loudly as she left.

"DUHHH!" She clled back. He growled again and stood up straight walking back to the gravity controls.

"Well, at least she's out of my hai- WAIT A SECOND! I LEFT HER ALONE IN THE FREAKING KITCHEN? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"

* * *

_**(a/n-**____Did I metion I am being timed on this thing? It realy stinks! I should tell you, we may be going away from Trunks and Goten for a chapter [This is supposed to be about Vegeta and Pan umm.. bonding? and I think I'm going off topic] or two. their is going to be a heartwrming moment-! and then more humor and torture... Well, now I gotta go.. sadly... review? *sniffle*)_


	16. Author's Note

**/Author's Note/**

_**Princes Don't Babysit:**_

_Really sucks how you were probably expecting something like a chapter and get an authors note. Soo sorry!_

_Hello! I am soo sorry for not having updated in the time promised. The next chapter is about done. Just need to make adjustments and type it of course. There are, unfortunately, only two chapters left, (including the one coming). It'll be up soon, I promise!_

_Just in case, if anyone has anything they want to come up or any suggestions or jokes or lines or even scenes (remember, Pan and Vegeta) ect. That they want to take place please leave it in a review! THIS IS THE TIME TO SAY YOUR IDEAS SO I CAN INCLUDE THEM!_

_Love ya Story- Thank you so much! I think this review is what got me to finally finish the chapter! Small, but it meant a lot what you said! I'm only not posting the next chapter yet because I feel like it's missing something…_

_Mistress of Butterflies- Lol, thanks. Still being timed. The library, but they are too helpful to be killed. And yeah, Bulma can't plan these funerals on her own!_

_Brokan Gless- I've seen it. Not too bad! I will read the rest of it once I get the chance, promise! (Am I overusing that word? Lol.)_

_Neko Hoshi- Thanks! Big fan of your stories so it means a lot! Don't worry, I'll update soon… once I find what's missing…_

_YukiraKing- Just Pan and Vegeta now. It was probably the most fun chapter to write… besides the first one, I loved that one…_

_Goku and Chichi luverr- Same here! *Shiver* Rats! O.o_

_The0Blind0Writer- Adorable huh? I pity them though… Glad you thought it was cute!_

_Meiyo Motou- Yes I was… but you probably know that by now… Don't you just love sugar rushes though?_

_DemonLord17- It's coming back though… But thanks for reading!_

_Dbzgirl101- Heh... excuses. I just like them shorter, sorry. Him babysitting them more? You heard about the sequel?_

**_All for now... but I will be back, promise! Hope no one's mad! Ideas (as said above) will be helpful in me finding what's missing!_**


	17. BUT!

_**Disclaimer**__- I ain't tellin you nothing!_

_**Warnings**__- We've gone over this!_

_**To Flamers**__: If you don't like it, why are you still reading? And I'm the idiot, thank you!_

_(a/n- I know, I'm late. I wanted it to be only two more chapters left but it will have to be three. Funny, just read my first bad review for this story and it didn't bother me one bit!)_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: B- But-**_

Vegeta did not like this. He didn't like this one bit. He glanced curiously and suspiciously around the kitchen. Ten seconds ago he definitely felt her chi in there, but now… it had mysteriously disappeared.

"Alright brat, I know your in here… just go down without a fight." He heard a shuffling sound and immediately reached for the fist weapon he could get which turned out to be… an eggbeater.

He glared at it.

'_Yeah, that's right, I'm going to defend myself from that devil with an eggbeater. How pri-'_

Before he could finish his though, he was interrupted by-

Icing?

"Gah!" Vegeta jumped up in surprise as he was squirted with golden icing. He growled and stopped moving when he heard laughter coming from behind the two continuous squirts of icing. He made another growling sound before stomping foreword having no other reaction whatsoever to the icing being sprayed in his face and body, Besides licking it of course.

No Saiyan could resist.

He stomped right up to Pan and holding tight to his trusty egg beater, picked her up be her right leg, holding her upside down till she was face to face with him. He stared- err, glared right into her face.

Pan took no notice of him as she laughed hysterically for another minute or so. Finally, she stopped to take a breath, but exploded with laughter when she saw his face. Vegeta glared harder.

"Girl," He growled, " I've got an egg beater and I CAN figure out how to use it!"

V- V- Vegeta," Pan managed between laughter, " Y-You've g- got a icing m- mustache!" She panted finally stopping her laughter.

As impossible as it sounds, Vegeta glared even harder.

"And what's wrong about that? I'd look great with a mustache, so great Bulma would even- DON'T YOU DARE START LAUGHING AGAIN!"

Pan's hand shot up to her mouth to muffle her laughs at his comment.

'_A mustache? Yeah, right!'_

Pleased that the laughter was somewhat done, Vegeta took the time to lick the icing from above his lip. THAT'S when Pan realized the position se was in.

"HEY! Put me down!"

Vegeta looked back at her thoughtfully before swinging her over his back, ignoring the yells, shouts and death threats and walked into the living room. Once there he picked up the phone going to speed dial.

Time for buisnes-

_**[DING! DONG!]**_

Okay scratch that, Time to get the door!

Slightly annoyed now (though he already was) Vegeta marched to the door, still holding a pissed Pan, who was no longer arguing thinking the blood rush would build her strength.

Stopping in front of the door as it rung again, Vegeta forcibly pulled it open, revealing-

" Vegeta, you're alive?"

"Why were you worried about him again, Chi?"

"Grandpa, is that you?" Pan shouted from behind.

Goku looked all around.

"Pan? Panny! Where are you? Did… did he eat you?"

Vegeta stared inridiculously at Goku before shaking his head.

"Baka, I did not eat her! Why are you even here?"

Chichi reached over, putting a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"We came to check on you. You okay? You think you'll survive?" Vegeta stared at her for a moment.

"OF COURSE I'M OKAY! I'M IN CONTROL OF THE BRAT!" HE SHOUT- Oops, my bad, He shouted in rage.

"Then why are you all covered in icing?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Did someone say icing?" Vegeta murmured, receiving two deadly glares.

Vegeta's glare soon turned to Chichi-

"Hey Vegeta? What's with the eggbeater?" Goku questioned.

The prince turned back to the younger Saiyan and glowered.

"None of your business, Kakarot!" He then looked at the eggbeater in hand and glanced back at Goku. Then he threw it at him.

"Keep it!" He said slamming the door.

'_Baka.'_

"Hey! There's quite a lot of blood in my head, ya know!" Pan complained. Vegeta sighed grumpily and removed the upside down Pan from his shoulder carrying her like luggage instead.

"Much better." She mumbled sarcastically as Vegeta picked up the phone.

_***~One phone call later~***_

"I'll have 3 number sixes, 8 number fives, 4 number three- You know what? SCREW THIS DIET! Just give me tow of everything! EVERYTHING!"

The teen on the other line was speechless but after a minute regained the ability to speak.

W- Would you like a dr- drink with that?"

Vegeta thought for a moment.

"Yes, I'll take 4 Xtra large cokes!" He said deciding to cut back a bit.

"And remember," He smirked evilly, "45 minutes or free!"

* * *

_**(a/n- **__Who wants to be my 100__th__ reviewer?)_


End file.
